


Here We Come (A Caroling)

by SailorSoapbox



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSoapbox/pseuds/SailorSoapbox
Summary: When Usagi visits Seiya's trailer while on the set for the Three Lights' Christmas special, they find a very, ahem, "special" way to keep each other warm.This is a Secret Santa gift for x-queen-of-disaster-x on Tumblr, who suggested the "caroling" prompt and is a big fan of Usagi/Seiya! I am normally a Usagi/Mamoru fan and have never written smut before, so I took this as a personal challenge. I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Here We Come (A Caroling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x-queen-of-disaster-x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x-queen-of-disaster-x).



“How long do we have to stay out here in the cold?” Usagi whined.

Minako and Rei tutted. “The Three Lights are filming their Christmas special right here in Juuban, and you’re complaining about the weather?” Rei snarled.

Minako shook her finger at Usagi. “And you know that they’re casting extras to be part of the big caroling finale!”

Usagi hopped up and down in an attempt to warm herself up. “It’s too COLD, okay?! I wish I had Mamo-chan here to warm me up,” she whimpered.

“Maybe see if there’s somewhere you can go to warm up?” Makoto suggested.

Usagi nodded, and began her search for warmth. The filming set was a maze: Fake snow everywhere, cables and wires, cameras and chairs, actors and staff and extras. More than once, Usagi found herself nearly tripping over the cheap Christmas decorations that littered the set. Finally, she wandered right in front of where Yaten and Taiki were rehearsing for their soon-to-be-filmed duet, which was to be a bizarre rendition of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” where Yaten played the Wolf and Taiki played the Lamb.

“You know you shouldn’t be here,” Yaten said to her with his usual scorn.

“But I’m cooooooold!” Usagi protested.

“It’s hardly cold,” Yaten said with a dismissive shake of his head, “But I think Seiya’s in his trailer if you want to go hang out with him.”

“Where’s the trailer?” Usagi said eagerly.

Taiki pointed out Seiya’s trailer, then added, “But you’re not going to like it. Seiya’s a slob.”

Excited to finally get out of the way of the filming crew, Usagi bounced over to Seiya’s trailer and hammered on the door rudely.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come ou—Odango?” Seiya said with surprise as he opened the door.

“Can I come in? I’m FREEZING!” Usagi whimpered, as she resumed hopping around to warm up.

Seiya held the door open for her. “Sure thing, I’m not due on set for another few hours.”

Usagi leapt inside, but then her face fell. She was expecting a trailer with at least a couch for guests to sit on, but found only a pull-out sofa bed with rumpled blankets on it.

“Sorry,” Seiya said embarrassedly. “I have been really tired lately so I just turned the sofa into a bed. Is that okay? I can…sit on the floor or something?”

“No, no, it’s all right,” Usagi said nervously as she gingerly sat herself on the corner of the sofa bed. “At least I’m a little warmer!” She laughed, sounding more cheerful than she actually felt.

“Have you been having fun watching the filming?” Seiya asked her, as he carefully sat on the opposite corner of the sofa. He wished he could sit right next to her, praying he had the will to keep his hands to himself.

“It’s been…fine,” Usagi said doubtfully. Her blue eyes began to fill with tears.

Surprising himself, Seiya grasped Usagi by the shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, not knowing where to begin. She hadn’t even told the other girls yet. “It’s…my boyfriend. He left for America 6 months ago today, and I haven’t received a single letter or phone call from him.”

Seiya felt himself burn with anger. “How could he hurt you like that?”

“He hasn’t hurt me!” Usagi cried defensively. “He’s just busy…”

“Odango, 6 months without contact is…more than just ‘busy.’ Something is very wrong.” He sighed, not knowing what to do to help her.

“Yes, something is wrong,” Usagi agreed. She dropped her head and began to look at her feet.

“I’m so lonely,” she whispered.

Seiya’s arms then slid down Usagi’s shoulders into a tight embrace. Usagi’s eyes filled with tears again, as she froze at the feel of Seiya’s touch, the first intimate touch she’d felt in months.

“Let me…let me help you with your loneliness,” Seiya whispered in her ear. When Usagi stayed still, Seiya continued. “Let me love you. Let me show you what you mean to me.” He moved his lips below her ear, brushing the soft skin of her neck lightly with his lips.

Usagi let out an involuntary sigh.

“But…Mamo-chan…” She protested.

“He’s not here anymore,” Seiya told her, as he began to kiss down Usagi’s neck. He paused. “But I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Usagi’s eyes closed as she weighed her options.

“I…don’t want to be alone anymore,” she whispered.

Her arms slowly reached around Seiya’s back, holding him close to her.

“…so don’t stop…” she found herself saying at last.

With a moan of passion, Seiya pulled Usagi into an embrace, and began kissing her passionately. He loved how her lips felt - soft, smooth, and plump. Usagi held Seiya closer, enjoying the taste of his kisses, how different it felt from Mamoru’s. Mamoru had always held himself back when he kissed her, but Seiya was ready to love Usagi wholly.

When Seiya resumed kissing Usagi’s neck, she found herself letting out little sighs of pleasure. This was what she had been missing, and had been wanting all along. The kisses made her whole body tingle. They made her come alive.

Before she could stop herself, Usagi found herself pulling up on the hem of Seiya’s shirt. He pulled away from her neck, and smiled at her wickedly. “Do you want my shirt off?” he whispered, punctuating the question with a light kiss on her lips.

Usagi nodded, and gasped softly as she watched Seiya take his shirt off. She found herself loving the sight of him, and longing to touch him. She stroked his bare chest with trembling fingers, then began to kiss all over his chest, loving the feel of his skin and the warmth of his body.

“I love you, Odango,” Seiya whispered, as he closed his eyes from the sheer pleasure of her gentle kisses.

“I think I love you too, Seiya,” Usagi answered, as she slowly unzipped her hooded sweater. She then pulled off her blouse, revealing herself in a lacy pink bra. Her breasts were round and soft, and Seiya longed to touch them. But he was frozen in awe at the sight of the woman he loved in such a state of undress. He was further surprised when Usagi began grasping at the zipper of his pants.

“A-are you sure this is what you want?” Seiya stammered, as he felt himself becoming aroused for the first time in his life. He had finally begun to get used to life as a male, but hadn’t anticipated what it would feel like to have an erection. The blood rush, the need for his hardness to be touched…it was almost overwhelming.

Usagi slid off her pants, revealing equally lacy pink panties, and gently took Seiya’s hand. “I need to be touched,” she said, almost panting, as she guided Seiya’s nervous hand towards her panties.

“See?” She whispered, as Seiya gently probed his hand over her panties, feeling how wet Usagi was. His cock swelled as he realized how aroused she was. “You did that,” she said teasingly.

“Mamoru wouldn’t do this with me,” Usagi said, as she unbuttoned Seiya’s pants. “I was ready, and he wasn’t.” She carefully took Seiya’s cock out of his pants, and began admiring how erect he now was.

“You did this too,” Seiya said, winking at her.

“Mmmm,” Usagi said, as she slid Seiya’s cock into her mouth. Seiya nearly gasped and buckled at the sensation, how wet and warm it was. For a first-timer, Usagi’s technique was fantastic. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, and he couldn’t help but moan. He hoped nobody could hear them outside the trailer. She continued to pleasure him, sliding her tongue up and down the shaft, while gently massaging his balls. It was incredible, these sensations, how different it all felt depending on what she was doing. Her mouth, her tongue, her lips around his cock…

“Oh, Odango!” Seiya cried out, as Usagi brought him to his first ever orgasm. She gulped, having swallowed his cum out of sheer surprise at the quickness of his ejaculation.

“I’m…I’m sorry!” Seiya gasped, out of both embarrassment and ecstasy.

“It’s okay,” Usagi said, wiping her mouth with satisfaction. “I’m just glad I was able to make you feel good,” she said, her eyes full of desire.

“The least I can do is make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Seiya said, then he gently wrapped his arms around Usagi, and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were perfect, with soft pink nipples he ached to taste.

“Can I?” He whispered, gesturing at her breasts longingly.

Usagi nodded, then gasped in surprise at the incredible jolt of pleasure as he lightly licked her nipple, then took it into his mouth. The sucking sensation was unlike anything Usagi had ever felt before, and she loved every little jolt as his tongue continued to pleasure her erect nipples. Seiya massaged one nipple while sucking the other, loving being able to touch Usagi so intimately. It was better than anything he had ever dreamed of.

“Please,” Usagi pleaded. “Touch me…touch me where nobody has ever touched me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Seiya said flirtatiously, as he gently slid his hands down from her breasts, stroking her slightly rounded stomach, and gently resting at the tip of her panties.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Seiya whispered, as he took two fingers and began to stroke over her panties. She was so wet already, so ready for anything that the two of them would explore together. Usagi moaned softly, and closed her eyes so she could feel the sensations of his intimate touch more deeply.

“I want to see all of you,” Seiya said as he slipped his hands through the loops of her panties, and slowly slid them down past her legs. He gently laid her panties beside her now naked body, and stopped to look at the woman he loved. She was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, as not only were her breasts perfect, he loved her slightly rounded belly, and he loved that she had golden hair all over.

“Do you…do you like it?” Usagi asked him worriedly.

“You are more beautiful to me than all the stars in the galaxy,” Seiya said truthfully, as he lowered himself down to pleasure her plump pink wetness.

His tongue gently stroked her, and Usagi found herself crying out at the feel of it.

“I’ve only just started,” Seiya said with a chuckle, as his tongue explored her intimately, tasting her, wanting to bring her to the greatest pleasure she’d ever experienced.

He explored further, lightly touching her clit with the tip of his tongue. She briefly arched her back in pleasure, which Seiya gladly took as an invitation to go further. He began sliding his tongue over her clit, slowly at first, then as her pleasure mounted, he began licking faster and faster.

“Come for me, Odango,” he thought in triumph, as Usagi finally reached ecstasy, her legs shaking, and her pussy clenching and unclenching as the waves of pleasure hit her over and over.

Usagi was gasping. “That…that was wonderful, Seiya,” she said to him in awe.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself,” Seiya said with a smile. He prepared to get dressed, but Usagi put a hand on his arm.

“I want to feel you,” Usagi said to him, looking into his blue eyes. “All of you,” she clarified, when Seiya looked confused.

“You mean…” Seiya whispered in surprise, finding himself swelling with desire once more, his excitement mounting just at the thought of going all the way with her.

“I want you inside me,” Usagi said, as she laid down and spread her legs for him.

“Oh, Odango…” Seiya moaned, as he positioned himself above her. His now completely hard cock rested just above her wetness, and he almost panted with anticipation.

“Take me!” Usagi cried, as Seiya entered her, slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt her.

Seiya groaned deeply. She was so wet. So warm. He loved the feel of her, he wanted to fill her completely. He began thrusting involuntarily, sheer instinct taking over his every thought.

All the two of them could think about was each other, how their bodies felt intertwined, how the moving of his cock inside her was the most incredible sensation either of them had ever felt.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Usagi found herself repeating over and over. She felt like she could explode from how good making love to Seiya made her feel. She never wanted it to end.

“I love you, Odango,” Seiya choked out, the pleasure of her wetness and warmth almost driving him out of all control.

Usagi ran her fingers through his hair, and slid her hands down his chest, as she felt a growing warmth where Seiya’s cock was pleasuring her. “Don’t stop, keep going,” she panted.

Seiya’s thrusts grew harder and faster, as the pleasure he was giving her, and receiving in return, completely took over all his thoughts. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” he began repeating, all other thoughts gone.

Suddenly, Usagi cried out loudly, her legs trembled, and her pussy clenched his cock tightly, squeezing it. “Yes, oh YES!” She shouted, as she felt the incredible waves of pleasure of her orgasm, a warmth that grew from where his cock was rubbing up inside her and exploding all over her entire body.

For Seiya, it was the squeezing that sent him over the edge. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and groaned deeply as he ejaculated inside his love, and Usagi also groaned at the sensation of his hot cum filled her.

For a moment, they stayed connected, panting deeply as they slowly came back down to Earth.

“You took me to the stars and back,” Usagi said wonderingly. “I love Mamo-chan… but I love you, too… I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay,” Seiya answered as he gently pulled out of her, his cock still dripping slightly with cum. He laid down beside her, panting from both exertion and ecstasy.

“That was better than I could have imagined,” Usagi said as she turned to him.

“It was.” Seiya agreed.

“Can we consider it your Christmas gift?” Usagi said, semi-jokingly.

Seiya laughed out loud. “Only if I get to have you for a New Year’s gift too,” he said with a wink.

Usagi pulled him into a deep kiss. “Definitely.”

He gently stroked her bare back. “And every holiday, from now until always,” he whispered.

“Always,” Usagi agreed. “By the way…”

“Yes?” Seiya prompted.

She reached down and stroked his still-hard cock.

“Do we have time to do it again?”


End file.
